The oath - Surrender to me
by Blossomangel85
Summary: Scene from the movie where she falls into the vat of acid to become Harley Quinn - - My head cannon of how the scene fully played out in their heads- Dr Harleen Quinzel taking the final step from Doctor to newly crowed clown princess of darkness Harley Quinn. - One shot but will add this same chapter in my pay back is a bitch Dr Quinzel fiction, but will add at a later time.


**The oath - Make me surrender to you**

 **Pairing: Dr Harleen Quinzel and The Joker**

 **\- Scene from the movie where she falls into the vat of acid to become Harley Quinn -**

 **\- My head cannon of how the scene fully played out in their heads-**

This was the moment that Dr Quinzel wasn't sure if she was ready for or not. The last few years, she knew she had been headed down this path. He was leading her to this very moment she was taking part in now. She knew deep down that she loved him, would worship him and do anything he asked her, there was a part of her though that wondered if his loyalties towards her was the same as her loyalties towards him. She didn't have any family to speak of, her parents had been killed by a house fire when she was only sixteen years of age and she had no siblings or other extended family. She had become emancipated by the courts in Gotham knowing that she if she had been placed in foster care, she would have kicked out of the system the moment she had turned eighteen. It wasn't a hard job seeing as her father had been friends with the police commissioner and he had contacts and he had done all he could to help her out.

She never meant for it to happen, she honestly hadn't even thought that she would fall in love with him, but it had happened. She had let him charm her and find his way into her heart. She was never sure of his intentions, did he care for her? Did he love her too? or was it just a ruse to manipulate her? She thought her questions should have been answered when he took her hostage and used the electric shock therapy treatment on her. After that interaction when he had tortured her for hours with no sign of relief, she thought she knew that was only using her for his own purposes. However she had already begun to lose her mind, and she was losing it over to him. No matter how hard she fought initially, she couldn't stop the way she felt. Half of her was disgusted with herself, leading her to feel dirty and worthless, the other half of her was excited at the thought of joining him, becoming who he wanted her to be and molding her into the woman that he needed and wanted.

This was the only reason she was having reservations about the whole thing. Commissioner Gordon had been a good friend and a tremendous support to her during the time her family passed and also when she was studying to gain her qualifications in becoming a Doctor and a Psychiatrist. It was him that gave her such great recommendations to Arkham Asylum when she had applied for a position to work at the Asylum. She actually credited him for getting the position, she didn't think would have gotten it without his help. She took a deep breath, thinking of what he would think of her when he found out that she had decided to follow batman's arch nemesis. She knew it was a lost cause being in love with such an insane being, but she thought to herself, nothing about being in love was considered sane. Love can make you do the crazy things, and she knew that she was in love, and in awe of him. She would have never considered being in this position now if she wasn't totally and irrationally in love with the man they all know as the Joker.

There they were, standing at the place where the Joker had fallen into the vat of acid chemicals, starting his own transformation into who he was now and she was looking towards the vat's full of acid, and then he spoke, "Question... Would you die for me?" Her blonde hair down and falling over her shoulders, she turned and faced him, her eyes glistening with awe, her heart racing at the way he looked back at her intensely, Harleen, standing in front of him, looking into his eyes. This was it.. She knew it was now or never and looking at him now, regardless of what his own feelings were, she couldn't back out now. She had come a long way to get here. "Yes", She answered him, a look of determination on her face as she waited for him to speak again. He looked up, to his right, "That's too easy", He looked back at her and spoke once more, this time a little louder, "Would you... would you live for me". A beat and then "Hmmm".. The Joker looked at her with such intensity.

He knew she would be obedient for him and he knew that he could trust her as well, he again wasn't sure why, but he just knew that he could. He didn't know if he loved her, however he was intrigued by her and how loyal she was, and how faithful she was to him. She had exceeded his expectations during the shock therapy treatment beyond his wildest imagination. He hadn't thought she would come through it as well, he obviously had underestimated her. She was full of surprises, though the fact she never even screamed showed him she had a strength and resilience that he had not thought about before. The fact that she had let him near her once more after that fact meant that he had won her over, she was surrendering to him, to his will and to his heart. "Yes", she had answered, his heart skipping a beat for unknown reasons, or at the very least, un-obvious reasons to him.

He held his finger up to her, slightly wagging it, and then answered her, his voice getting a little louder with each word "Careful…". He got closer to her as he kept talking, "Do not say this oath.. thoughtlessly". As he said thoughtlessly, he moved his arm up in a gesture, then with the same arm, he moved his hand over her mouth not too tight, his thumb placed over her right cheek, and his other fingers around her left cheek, the smile tatto on his hand now in position over her own lips.. whispering softly, "Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power". He slowly moved his hand down from her face and his finger pulled down her lip as he dragged it carefully down to her chin, "Do you want this?". He then held her chin in his hands, his fingers on her skin making her shiver, still she answered with a defiant, "I do".

He knew that he had her now, that she was his for the taking, that from now on, she would always do as he asked, always followed his commands and orders no matter what. He felt a sense of victory as she said I do.. It was much like getting married and declaring that she would love and obey him. His fingers still on her chin, "Say, say it... saayyyy it… pretty, pretty pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty pretty", whispering the words over again till he heard Harleen say one simple word... "Please", saying it like much like a desperate plea of wanting his approval, wanting him, all of him, good and bad. She would take all of it.. all of what he would give her. He smirked, his hands clenching into soft fists as he spoke back, sounding rather pleased, "Ohhh, god, you're so good".

At that Harleen took one more look into the acid vat she would fall into, to complete her transformation, to complete the bonding ritual if you shall call it that, and then turned her back to it once more, looking over at where the Joker stood, waiting smiling at her, doing all he needed to in order to get her into that vat without pushing her in himself.. No he needed her to give herself to him, her very own will, she needed to show him that she was telling the truth in her words, that in face she was willing to die for him, and then willing to life for him as Harley Quinn, rather then Dr Harleen Quinzel. He did find her attractive and interesting as she was, but he wanted to shape her, create her in the same way he was.. A Queen fit for her King.

As he watched on in silence, she was near the edge and she held her arms out, and just let herself fall backwards, her heart racing a thousand miles a minute, her stomach in knots as she began to fall, unsure of how it would feel on her skin, unsure of anything at this point, but she knew that she had to do this, she knew that this was the next step, and that this would prove her love. She went head first into the vat, the acid and the chemicals burning her skin, rendering her unconscious. The Joker stood at the edge, watching her go in, part of him actually felt a little guilty, though he had no idea why he would.. She didn't mean that much to him did she? She was just someone he could play with when he was bored..

He began to walk away, planning to just leave her there, but as he took a few steps, he then stopped, rolling his head as he struggled with his thoughts and feelings and then growled, taking his jacket off as he turned around and did the same thing as Harleen, but facing forward rather then backwards. He couldn't leave her there to die.. She had just declared her love, and loyalty to him.. He still had uses for her that he wasn't even aware of quite yet. As soon as he hit the acid and went under, he reached out for her, pulling her up into his arms, coming up around blue and red streaks of acid. She was unconscious so he breathed into her mouth, and she responded straight away to him, gasping for breath as she opened her eyes and saw him holding her in his arms. She felt safe, and seeing him there, it was the first time she thought maybe he did care about her and love her, seeing her as something more then his toy.

When he leaned down to kiss her once more, it reiterated it in her own head that he felt for her and cared for her.. Why would he kiss her again now that she was breathing if that wasn't the case. She smiled at him, her right hand coming up to rest on the back of his head, her other arm wrapping around his shoulder as she kissed him back hard. They kissed like that for a few moments and then he pulled away from the kiss, still holding her, but laughing his familiar maniacal laugh, it was a victory laugh.. It was complete, her skin was already transforming into a very pale complexion, much like his own and he had won her over.. He had Dr Harleen Quinzel in his complete control.. well, he decided not Dr Harleen Quinzel anymore, from now on, she would be known as Harley Quinn, like the clown character harlequin. Yes, Harley Quinn, the Joker was going to see to it that she become the first clown princess of darkness...

 **Hey Readers**

 **This is kind of stand alone, but also can also go with my pay-back is a bitch Dr Quinzel fiction. This is just my own head cannon of how the scene fully played out for the characters. I just love going into depth with these two characters and see where they go. I am trying to make it as cannon as I can between them, so yes it's not all lovely dovey, it is angst, it is pain and hurt at times and confusing for both of them to be feeling what they are feeling.**

 **As a side bar.. I do feel that Joker is a manipulative man who is using her for her own purposes, but I also feel that the Suicide Squad version of Joker and Harley are going to have a new origin or at least a kind of like an AU version of themselves.. I feel that ultimately he does care for her, even if he would never admit it to himself and that his feelings are also what drives him to abuse her and use her, cause he will never admit he cares or loves her.**

 **I have been getting wonderful feedback even if it's just kudos, likes and follows and favorites on my pay back is a bitch Dr Quinzel fiction, however it has shown me it has been really well received, so I really hope that I have done this scene justice as well. I did give Harleen a bit more of a background.. My head cannon is she lost parents, and doesn't really have anyone else which is why it was easier for her to abandon her life as Dr Quinzel for the Joker as she didn't have to think of anyone else except herself and him.**


End file.
